Miracles Do Happen
by SophieStaar
Summary: It was unreasonable, agonizing and painful, and it slowly ate him from the inside. He tried to forget, he tried to get over it, but guess what? It was no use. Actually, he was hoping for some kind of miracle to happen. ZoSan AU, based on the movie "Love Actually".


**Well hello, my dear readers! I'm here with a new ZoSan fic~ **

**It's a Christmas present to hesmus.:3 I love that girl so much.:3**

**Yeah, and this story is based on the movie 'Love Actually.'**

* * *

If anyone told him he was awfully stupid for loving a taken man, he would just laugh at them. It's not like he hadn't known that before.

It was unreasonable, agonizing and painful, and it slowly ate him from the inside. He tried to forget, he tried to get over it, but guess what? It was no use.

Actually, he was hoping for some kind of miracle to happen. He shamefully hoped Nami would break up with Sanji, but he knew that just wouldn't happen. And for a fact, Sanji wouldn't even dare thinking about breaking his beautiful flower's heart.

So he put up with it. He never looked at Sanji. He was always talking to Nami whenever he met the two, avoiding the cook's gaze, trying to pretend the blond wasn't there.

And then _this_ fucking happened, and he desperately tried to deny the cruel reality that they were getting married, that the shitty cook will be a husband soon.

xXxXxXx

They invited him.

He didn't want to go. The pain in his chest grew stronger and stronger, and he knew he wouldn't be able to bear it. He never answered the e-mails Nami sent him, and maybe that was the trigger to everything.

xXxXxXx

Nami came bursting in his apartment, simply ripping the door from it's frame as she let herself in. The red haired woman was furious as she grabbed Zoro by the hem of his shirt to try to shake some sense into him.

"You're my fucking best friend, asshole!" she screeched, tears rolling down her beautiful face. "What were you thinking, ignoring me like this?!"

Zoro couldn't answer for a few moments. He knew that he loved this girl just like he had loved Kuina, but when Nami said it like this, it was just pure anguish. It felt like sinful betrayal, like he tore his own heart out.

He was in love with his best friend's fiancée.

xXxXxXx

In the end, he went to the wedding, and he even accepted to be the bridesman for Nami and that he would record the whole thing.

But as it was, he wasn't really recording the wedding. All he seemed to concentrate on was Sanji's face, his striking, beautiful blue eyes, his flowing, silky blond hair, the way he laughed, the way he danced... Just Sanji, and no-one else.

xXxXxXx

When Nami asked to see the video he had taken, he answered that he still needed to cut it. Nami accepted it, but her husband - oh fuck, how painful it was to call Sanji her husband - not so much.

xXxXxXx

"I'm sorry," was the only sound that left Sanji's lips as Zoro opened the door of his apartment. The swordsman took a surprised step back, and Sanji adressed that as a cue to come in.

"I brought pie for you," Sanji said, looking embarrassed. "I know we didn't really have time to get to know each other, but I'm willing to be your friend, or something like that. For Nami's sake," he finished it, holding out the box the pie was in.

When Zoro just stared at him with wide eyes, he let out a nervous laugh. "I hope you like cherry pie. I baked it."

Zoro took the box hesitantly and when he realized he hadn't said a word since Sanji stepped in, he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uhm, thank you. Well..."

The blond man raised an eyebrow, then let out a deep sigh. "I guess I was right then. You don't really like me," Sanji said quietly, shoulders slumping down in defeat. At least he tried. "Anyway, I came for the video you took on our wedding with my beautiful Nami-swaan!" he announced cheerfully.

"I told that witch I still have to cut it," Zoro spit out, bitter pain emerging into his voice as he talked.

"Watch your mouth, you shitty moss-head!" Sanji snapped back to Zoro's surprise. "I know you hate me, but never insult my beautiful darling!" he gritted out between his teeth.

"But she is a witch. And... actually I don't hate you."

"Cut the crap, bastard!" Sanji growled irritatedly. "Just give me the damn video!"

Zoro forced a mostly stoic expression onto his features, crossing his arms before his chest. "No."

Sanji bit back the angry retort that almost rolled off his tongue and looked around instead. His gaze stopped at a shelf packed full of cassettes. "Okay then," he flashed a charming smile. He stepped closer to the shelf, examining the video tapes and his eyes flicked to one which was named 'Nami wedding'.

"Oh, let's watch it!" he said happily, ignoring Zoro completely and picking the cassette up. He spotted the video player instantly, and he put the tape in, turning the TV on. He was excited, really, really excited. He needed to know how they looked together with Nami, if he was good enough to be her husband, to stand beside her.

"No, don't-" Zoro was cut off abruptly as the video started playing on the TV. He inhaled deeply, already bracing himself for the great humiliation he sure was going to be put through. Fuck. Why did he put the tape there? He should have been more careful...

For the first few seconds all that could be seen was Sanji's smiling face, and the swordsman's heart started beating furiously in his chest when he saw it.

The man was beautiful.

"There are a lot of close-ups for sure," Sanji laughed, glancing at Zoro, who was covering his face with his hand. The blonde turned back to the TV, anticipation and excitement running through him. He wanted to see Nami in that gorgeous white dress once more...

"I look good," he said after a few moments of staring at himself. "Yep, I'm fucking handsome."

Zoro couldn't agree more, but he choked back the "yes, you are" that was threatening to leave his lips.

Sanji was getting frustrated as the recording went on. He was slowly realizing what he was watching - a man's secret. He was never supposed to see this video. Not like this, anyway.

"It was... me you were recording," he breathed out disbelievingly, slowly turning to face Zoro, who just stood there nervously.

"Yes," the green haired man answered quickly, not really looking at Sanji.

And this made the cook even more confused. "But we never talked," he stated dumbly, trying to make sense of Zoro's behavior. "Why?"

Zoro couldn't stand it. He knew if he stayed there for a few more minutes he would probably break down or something. He had to get out. As fast as he could.

He ran out of his apartment, not really caring to put on his coat, but he regretted it instantly as the freezing cold air touched his skin. Yes, it would be Christmas in a week. And he was getting none of that "love and family" shit.

He was trembling furiously, but he didn't want to go back. Not when he knew Sanji was there.

He yelled angrily, kicking into the wall to let his frustration out. Shit. He fucked up big time.

xXxXxXx

It was Christmas Eve, and he knew he shouldn't be standing here.

He glanced at the door then at the small radio and the signs in his hand. He needed to do this.

He put the radio down hesitantly before reaching out to push the bellring.

The door opened a few seconds later, and when Sanji saw who was standing there he couldn't do anything beside staring at the man in shock.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and Zoro put a finger to his own lips to silence him.

He pushed the play button on the radio, and raised the first sign.

_'Say it's carol singers.'_

Sanji looked at the bastard Marimo doubtingly but he did just that. "Give them chocolate then send them away! We're not giving them money!" came Nami's voice from the house, and Zoro smirked at it.

They listened as the song started to play on the radio. The slow and merry tune filled the mostly empty streets, and it really felt like Christmas that time. Zoro smiled inwardly, realizing he was doing exactly what he was supposed to do. It was meant to be.

He raised the next sign.

_'With any luck, by next year'_

_'I'll be going out with a sexy underwear model...'_

Zoro allowed himself as smile as Sanji chuckled a bit. He was so breathtakingly beautiful...

'_But for now, let me say'_

_'Without hope or agenda'_

_'Just because it's Christmas,'_

_'(And at Christmas you tell the truth)'_

He watched Sanji's face carefully before moving on to the next.

_'To me, you are perfect'_

_'And my wasted heart will love you'_

_'Until you're all wrinkly and old.'_

_'MERRY CHRISTMAS'_

Zoro put down the signs and tucked them under his left arm, smiling bitterly. He told him. It's out. He waited for a reaction, but nothing came, just Sanji's startled expression. An awkward feeling settled in Zoro's chest once again as he listened to the chorus that sang the "Silent Night" slowly. He glanced at the cook's face again, gaze wistfully lingering on his handsome features before giving him a nervous thumbs up and turning away. He smiled to himself as he walked down the street, the Christmas song still playing on the radio in his hand.

It was out.

Sound of footsteps snapped him out of his musings, and he couldn't even register what happened, he was just staring at Sanji's retreating back. The skin on his face burned where the blond man's lips touched him, and he knew he would never forget it. It would always be with him.

So maybe miracles do happen on Christmas.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading** **this! I appreciate reviews.^^**


End file.
